Pomyśl życzenie
by EKP
Summary: Noc spadających gwiazd to idealny czas, by wyznać miłość... Tyle tylko, że istnieją rzeczy, mogące złamać nawet największą miłość... na przykład śmierć...


Ze średnim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się całującemu Lavender, Ronowi. Jego wzrok automatycznie podążył do Hermiony, której oczy wypełnione były niewyobrażalnym bólem. Dziewczyna zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, w którym czytała książkę i wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego. Harry przejechał dłonią po włosach. Dlaczego dziewczyna, którą kochał całym sercem, musiała zakochać się w jego najlepszym przyjacielu? Dlaczego on musiał zakochać się w niej, przecież Hermiona zawsze była dla niego jak siostra, to Ron okazywał nią zainteresowanie, to Ron urządzał jej sceny zazdrości. Harry zawsze był tym starszym bratem, gotowym bronić swojej siostrzyczki – nie ważne było, że to Harry był młodszy. A później - Harry sam nie wiedział kiedy - uderzyło w niego tak silne uczucie, że nie mógł już myśleć o niczym – o nikim – innym. Obserwował każdy ruch Hermiony, każdy jej uśmiech sprawiał, że i on był szczęśliwy. Jej łzy sprawiały, że miał ochotę zabić tego, kto je spowodował.

\- Idź za nią – powiedziała Ginny Weasley, która przyglądała mu się od dłuższego czasu.

\- Ginny...

\- Idź za nią głupku – warknęła dziewczyna. - Idź i wybij jej mojego brata z głowy. Nie gap się tak, widziałam jak patrzysz na Hermionę od początku wakacji, to oczywiste, że odbiło ci na jej punkcie.

\- Ale...

\- Idź powiedziałam, za nim cię przeklnę, Potter!

W końcu podziałało. Harry posłał jej wdzięczne spojrzenie i wybiegł przez dziurę pod portretem. Ginny westchnęła, patrząc jak chłopak jej marzeń, jak jej książę z bajki, pędzi na inną księżniczką. Ze złością otarła łzę z policzka. Skoro Harry jej nie kochał, to nie było sensu, by stawała na jego drodze do szczęścia.

* * *

Znalazł ją płaczącą w jednym z opuszczonych korytarzy na czwartym piętrze. Siedziała na parapecie okna i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Czyżby to dziś była ta noc spadających gwiazd? Chyba tak, bo miał wrażenie, że coś jasnego przecięło niebo.

\- Hermiono – powiedział cicho, lecz w upiornej ciszy, jego słowa zabrzmiały jak krzyk. Dziewczyna drgnęła i szybko zaczęła wycierać łzy.

\- Nie rób tego – poprosił Harry. - Nie udawaj przy mnie. Widzę co się z tobą dzieję, jestem twoim przyjacielem, nie próbuj mnie okłamywać.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, lecz po chwili przesunęła się i zrobiła mu miejsce na parapecie.

\- Dzięki – mruknął, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała – wciąż pociągała cicho nosem. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym przytulił ją do siebie delikatnie. Siedzieli w ciszy, a Hermiona powoli się uspokajała.

\- Spójrz, spadająca gwiazda. – Wskazała na niebo. - Pomyśl życzenie.

Zamknął oczy, myśląc intensywnie o swoim największym marzeniu, a kiedy je otworzył, zorientował się, że przyjaciółka przygląda mu się uważnie.

\- Zażyczyłem sobie...

\- Nie mów! - przerwała mu dziewczyna, przykładając palce do jego ust. - Bo się nie spełni.

\- A jeśli to od ciebie zależy, czy życzenie się spełni?

\- Och, Harry Potterze, jeśli zażyczyłeś sobie, żebym odrabiała za ciebie prace domowe to...

Nie dane było jej skończyć. Chłopak zamknął jej usta delikatnym muśnięciem warg. Pocałunek nie trwał dłużej nisz kilka sekund, ale ona wyraźnie poczuła, że jej serce przyśpiesza gwałtownie. Nigdy wcześniej się nie całowała – nawet z Wiktorem Krumem – a teraz pocałował ją jej najlepszy przyjaciel i... i najgorsze było, że cholernie jej się to podobało.

\- Harry, co Ty...

\- To Ty jesteś moim życzeniem Hermiono – powiedział cicho, obserwując uważnie niebo. - Pragnę cię tak długo, że nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie, kiedy to się zaczęło. Ale moje życzenie się spełniło, dowiedziałem się jak to jest całować Hermionę Granger.

\- Harry, ja...

\- Wiem, jesteś tylko moją przyjaciółką. Wiem, kochasz Rona. Wiem to i nie będę nalegać.

\- Harry...

\- Nie, Hermiono. Najlepiej będzie jeśli już sobie pójdę.

\- Harry Jamesie Potterze! Przestań mi przerywać i posłuchaj! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, jednak po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Zrobiła więc jedyną rzecz, która wydała jej się słuszna – pocałowała chłopaka. I chociaż oboje nie mieli w tym doświadczenia, to Hermiona poczuła, że nie chcę nigdy w życiu smakować innych ust. Nie obchodzili ją inni, bardziej doświadczeni, przystojniejsi chłopcy. Nie interesował ją nawet Ron. W tamtej chwili uderzyło w nią z całą siłą to samo uczucie, które dręczyło Harry'ego i dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że jest nieodwołalnie zakochana w swoim przyjacielu.

\- Kocham cię, Harry. Jestem głupia, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam. Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Hermiono, ostatecznie życzenie się spełniło.

 **Półtora roku później**

 **-** Kto to jest?! Kogo niesie Hagrid?! Neville, kto to jest?! - Głos Ginny docierał do niej jak przez mgłę. To nie mogła być prawda. To wcale nie mężczyzna jej życia leżał w ramionach pół olbrzyma. Pokręciła gwałtownie głową. Nie. To nieprawda!

\- Połóż go u moich stóp, Hagridzie, tam gdzie jego miejsce!

Prawda zaczęła docierać do umysłu dziewczyny. Gdyby nie ramiona Rona, upadłaby na ziemię. Od początku przeczuwała, że ich historia nie skończy się dobrze, wiedziała, że kiedy się związali, zadarli z przeznaczeniem.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na krzyk Neville'a, który był torturowany przez Voldemorta. Wciąż wpatrywała się w Harry'ego, jakby starając się go nakłonić, by wstał z ziemi, uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i pobiegł stoczyć bój z Czarnym Panem. Nic takiego się nie stało. Harry Potter był definitywnie martwy. Wojna była przegrana... A Hermiona? Hermiona wiedziała, że jej życzenie już nigdy się nie spełni. Jedyny człowiek, który miał szansę to zrobić, leżał teraz martwy, zaledwie kilka stóp od niej. Hermiona wiedziała, że już nic nigdy nie będzie dobrze.


End file.
